Technologies such as Cascading Style Sheets have given web designers increased control over the layouts of web pages. With these new technologies, elements in a web page do not have to be aligned from either the left or the right margin of the page. Instead, elements can now be positioned in any location, such as a number of pixels from the top, bottom, left or right. This increase in flexibility has led to many new and visually appealing web page design techniques. However, the positioning flexibility has also caused an increase in design complexity.